


Everything hurts

by brooklyn09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklyn09/pseuds/brooklyn09
Summary: Greg realizes what's really important.





	Everything hurts

Waking up was unpleasant, and not just because of the physical pain. He was frozen to the spot by the unrelenting stare of a pair of penetrating blue eyes. 

“Gregory.” A statement, not a question. Oh, this was not good. 

“Myc?” Greg responded meekly. 

“I’m relieved to see you awake. When I got the call… ” Mycroft trailed off, looking away. 

“I’m sorry,” Greg offered, contrite. “I know you think my bike is dangerous. But it wasn’t my fault! The other bloke ran a stop sign…”

“Was”, interrupted Mycroft.

“Excuse me?” asked Greg, caught off guard.

“Your bike was dangerous. It is now totaled. Damaged beyond repair.”

Greg gulped in realization. However he didn’t think Mycroft was too sorry to impart that bit of information. 

Mycroft exhaled, and Greg could see the steely facade start to crack. “How are you feeling?” he asked, with obvious concern. 

“Honestly? Everything hurts,” Greg huffed while gingerly adjusting his position. 

“I’m sorry,” said Mycroft, taking Greg’s hand in his own. “I know you loved your bike.”

Greg paused, suddenly overcome with the gravity of the situation. “I’m really sorry too, Myc. And for the record, I love you more. ”


End file.
